


Truth

by thequadraticformula



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequadraticformula/pseuds/thequadraticformula
Summary: "Because no matter what happened, they would always be together."





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This work is crossposted on Wattpad and Asianfanfics under the user 'thequadraticformula'.  
DO NOT REPOST THIS WORK.

"The truth is..." Dahyun began, her heartbeat clanging against her chest. Her voice echoed across the silent room. Not a sound could be heard. The cameras weren't flashing. The crowd wasn't shouting. They were all waiting for her response. The tension in the room was palpable. It felt as though it was rising up Dahyun's neck like an invisible python, preparing to squeeze the life out of her. She didn't know if she was ready to speak again. She didn't know if she physically speak.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to her right to see Jihyo, smiling broadly at her. Dahyun had always loved Jihyo's smile. It always made her calm. Jihyo nodded to her, encouraging her to continue, and ensuring her that she was making the right decision.

She looked to her other side. The other members of Twice stood together, looking at Dahyun expectantly, each showing their own form of encouragement.

Chaeyoung discretely gave her a thumbs up. Sana's eyes smiled. Nayeon's bunny teeth showed. Tzuyu had her fingers crossed behind her back. Mina looked nervous too, so Dahyun took that as her caring about the outcome of what she was about to say. Jeongyeon even had the nerve to mimic her, holding her hands up to her chin, miming the microphone and moving her mouth, mouthing what she had just started to say in a crude fashion.

Then there was the most important person, standing right by her side. She wasn't looking at Dahyun. She was looking to the crowd, her eyes darting across every face and to every camera, waiting for them to flash. She was terrified. Dahyun knew all too well.

Dahyun looked back ahead, focusing her mind to Jihyo's hand on her shoulder. She could do this. For herself. For Momo.

"The-the truth is," She swallowed. Her mouth was so dry. "I am dating Hirai Momo."

The room that had once been silent erupted. The girls were blinded by the cameras and deafened by the cries of the crowd. Dahyun felt numb and her body buzzed with adrenaline. She didn't know who to focus on. She didn't know what sounds were the clicks of the cameras or the screams of the reporters. She turned to Jihyo, who looked just as overwhelmed and began to cry.

There was a yell, much louder than the others in the room, and all of a sudden, the rumbling was gone, all that remained were the flashes of the cameras as one single reporter began to speak.

"You'll all get your questions!" He bellowed. Dahyun was grateful for him in that moment, but only for that moment. He began to ask a multitude of questions.

"Does JYP Entertainment approve of gay relationships?" He looked at Dahyun expectantly. She fumbled with the microphone before speaking into it. Her voice sounded like a whisper.

"Yes."

There was another roar from the crowd before the man spoke again.

"How long have you been in this relationship? Did it exist before the pictures were released?"

Dahyun looked to Momo at the mention of the pictures. Momo wasn't crying like she was, but her eyes were blank, and her face was slack as if she couldn't process the situation. Dahyun wanted desperately to take her girlfriend in her arms and whisper to her that it would all be ok, even when she didn't believe it herself, but she had promised that she wouldn't do anything to provoke the crowd more... or to produce more pictures. So, she wiped her eyes and turned away from Momo.

"Since the beginning of this year. Before the pictures were released." She spoke again, annoyed at how fragile her voice sounded.

"Did JYP Entertainment know about your relationship before the pictures were released?" A female reporter from the back called.

"Yes."

"What do your other members think?" Someone screamed.

"I don't know... " Dahyun mumbled. She looked at Jihyo, unsure of how to answer the question. Jihyo kept her hand on Dahyun's shoulder as she took the mic from her hands.

"What does it matter what we think?" Jihyo answered, her thumb rubbing Dahyun's shoulder comfortingly. Her voice was strong and confident. "Dahyun and Momo are happy together and that's all that matters."

Dahyun looked to the other members who nodded in agreement, except for Mina who still looked tense.

Momo smiled a little at Dahyun, the expression causing her heart to race. She wanted to run into her arms so badly, but she refrained.

"What will your fans say to you now that this news is confirmed?"

Jihyo answered immediately.

"I think Once's will be happy for Dahyun and Momo, knowing that they've found love." But Dahyun wasn't so sure she agreed with Jihyo's answer.

She had thought about this long and hard through the time she had been dating Momo.

What would people say? Would they be angry? Would they be supportive?

She had no idea.

Then the pictures had been released, and she was sure they would be mad.

"Some fans have said they would rather see Dahyun and Momo leave the group due to their situation." A reporter right up the front said. To Dahyun, his face was sinister, and she felt sick. "Has JYP said anything about their status in the group?"

Jihyo's expression was menacing as she answered.

"JYP has not said anything about Momo and Dahyun and whether or not they will continue to be members of Twice, but I can say for sure, that if they are going, I am too."

Dahyun felt tears of gratitude and relief stream down her face as she crowd screamed and yelled.

She couldn't help it this time. She ran into the arms of her lover, ignoring the shouts of protest and the flashes of cameras. She wrapped her arms around Momo's neck, almost knocking her off her feet with the force of the hug. She pressed her lips to the older girl's cheek, feeling the salty tears flowing from her eyes. Momo laughed softly, the sound slightly awkward and wobbly due to the tears and the nerves and the relief that no matter what happened, their friends supported them. Nothing else really mattered to them.

Momo held her tighter and tighter it seemed, whispering in her ear that she would never let go.

Dahyun pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. They were beautiful even if the makeup was a little smudged around the edges from the tears. They were smiling. Twinkling brightly in the flashes of the cameras.

"Nobody will want to see Twice if all it's going to turn into a mess like this!" Someone yelled. "This is bad for your publicity! Your album sales will plummet! All because of them!"

Dahyun was going to ignore them, but Jihyo spoke up again, her voice hurt.

"What I don't understand is the fuss everyone is making over a private matter." She said. Dahyun turned to her, still wrapped in Momo's arms. She was holding back angry tears.

"When it was announced that I was dating Kang Daniel there wasn't all... this." She gestured in the general direction of the crowd. "I didn't have to explain every little detail of my relationship with him. I didn't have to worry about album sales plummeting. I didn't have to hear people scream and yell at me for simply being in love." She breathed hard, the room once again going silent.

"This is a waste of time." Jeongyeon called from the side of the stage. "Who cares what they think?" She winked at Dahyun.

Momo pulled back from Dahyun suddenly, moving toward Jihyo to take the microphone. Dahyun hadn't expected her to do this. She had told Dahyun over and over again how nervous she was despite her determined nature to live how she wanted. Dahyun had been prepared to do all the talking until Jihyo had taken over. But here Momo was, taking the mic.

"I just wanted to say something to everyone before we head off." Her voice was soft. She looked timidly into the crowd. "I can understand why this might be a shock to a lot of you. I can understand why you might feel disgusted or hate us. But I don't understand why it's so hard to love." She took a shaky breath before continuing. "I thought love was supposed to be easy. Freeing. Beautiful." She looked to Dahyun.

"And it is. But when everyone else puts you down and yells and tells you it's wrong, you start to doubt yourself. Love turns from beautiful to blemished. From free to trapped. From easy to much harder than you ever thought it would be.

There was a time when we thought we would never tell a soul about the love we had for each other. But when you're in love you want to shout it out to the world. You want everyone to know because it's the best feeling in the world.

Of course, it was difficult to hide and the result of that are the pictures posted of us in the park. We never asked for those pictures to be sent to the world. In one way it was mortifying. In another it was freeing. This was our opportunity to be free. To be ourselves for the whole world to witness."

The crowd was dead silent again.

"To be honest, the only thing that matters to me is my friendships with my members. I don't mind if Twice disbands or I have to leave the group or the sales plummet or the fans turn into haters because I've made eight unbreakable friendships. Nobody can take that away from me."

Dahyun was crying again.

"I'm sorry to the fans and the staff that Dahyun and my relationship has hurt in any way. I'm sorry because I won't change myself or Dahyun for you. Please accept us as we are." She finished, bowing deeply. Dahyun followed suit, walking up to the girl she would be eternally proud of and taking her hand as she joined her in the bow, praying that the words Momo spoke had put a spell on them all and awoken them to reality.

Their bow was received with silence except for the cheers of the rest of Twice.

"That's all we came to say." Momo concluded which induced another round of cries and yells and screams. But Dahyun couldn't really hear them. She couldn't really see them. All she could see was Momo's smile and all she could feel was Jihyo's warm hand returning to her shoulder and all she could hear was the sounds of her members telling her not to worry.

Because no matter what happened, they would always be together.


End file.
